Glimpses
by Whirlwind421
Summary: Double/Triple drabbles about Merlin and his friends. No slash. Chapter 18: Set early in Season 1. Merlin relaxs, only to be interrupted be Gwen.
1. No Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Welcome, my readers to more drabbles on a slightly different theme. They are double drabbles or two drabbles on a related topic.

ArodieltheElfofRohan asked up for a sequel to Promise Me. Promise Me is a drabble in my series called A Glimpse. Promise Me does not need to be read to understand these two drabbles.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You really shouldn't scare him like that." Gwen scolded, wiping Arthur's sweat soaked brow.<p>

"Merlin scares too easily. He really is such a girl." He said with smile as he leaned back into his pillows.

"Arthur," she chided, wiping the cloth down onto his neck causing him to yelp in discomfort.

"What! You know it's true." He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Just a bit." Arthur said as Merlin entered the room carrying a tray.

"Hmm..."

Merlin jumped as a rat ran past.

"Well?"

She sighed as a slight smile crept on her face, "Maybe, just a little."

* * *

><p>Gwen stared at the logs that held the body of Arthur Pendragon, her love, her life.<p>

She sniffed but she did not cry. Her heart ached but she did not weep.

A knight, Sir Leon, solemnly approached the funeral pyre. He bowed in respect and lowered the branch.

Gwen watched as fire caught wood and started to burn.

Merlin stood beside her head bowed. Uther stood proud and tall, looking straight ahead.

She fell an arm wrap around her shoulder as Arthur went up in flames.

She felt her heart would never be the same.

But, still no tears came.


	2. Out of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Yay, four reviews and three alerts. Thank you to efox.

* * *

><p>Morgana stared out her window down at the knights practicing in the courtyard. She sometimes felt like she didn't belong in this place, this time.<p>

Woman were supposed to be silent, respectful and polite, all things she was not. Ever since she was a child she had been headstrong and outspoken. She never listened to her tutors, wishing to be riding or fighting rather then learning to sew or court etiquette. She was always being punished, as much as a ward could, for being who she was.

She sighed as she turned away. Once again trapped in her monotonous day.

* * *

><p>Merlin started as he fell out of bed and onto a cold hard surface, much rougher than his floor.<p>

He opened his eyes and found tall buildings spread across his vision.

Merlin clambered to his feet and stumbled, nearly crashing into a person as they rushed past.

Objects zipped past him on the right and glass walls bordered his left.

He spun around, watching in amazement and horror as people, so many people, passed by.

And the noise. It was so loud. A buzzing, beeping, chattering, roaring overwhelming constant drone.

He felt dizzy, claustrophobic and completely confused.

Where was he?


	3. Meet and Greet

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: I swear I am not stealing princessmelia's idea. I wrote this the night before she posted hers. Go figure. :)

* * *

><p>Arthur stared shyly at the fidgeting girl across from him that wore two braids and a purple dress embroidered with flowers. She seemed harmless enough. He narrowed his eyes and she stuck out her tongue.<p>

"Arthur, this is Morgana. She will be living in Camelot from now on. I would like to welcome her and help her feel at home here." Uther said to his twelve year old son.

"Yes, Father." Arthur replied. Uther left him in the room with the dark haired girl.

They started at each other, neither saying a word.

Finally, Arthur spoke, "I suppose I should show you around."

"I wouldn't bother." Morgana huffed and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Arthur called out.

"What?" She turned around, braids flying, with a petulant frown on her face.

"You don't know where you are going," he pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," she replied darkly.

"It doesn't?"

"No." Arthur stared at Morgana quizzically.

"Where are you going to go then?"

She started walking again. "Anywhere but here."

"Wait!"

"What now?" she asked, green eyes watching him.

"I might be persuaded to show you the stables."

"The stables...whatever for?"

"I hear horses are good for going places."

She smiled.


	4. My Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Say yay to bromance! Dude, there should be a drinking game for every bromancy moment on Merlin.

* * *

><p>Arthur strode through the courtyard. Merlin followed behind, like a puppy dog, carrying a pile of armour.<p>

Once they reached the training field, Arthur turned to face his servant but he got a face full of armour instead.

"Merlin!" A rather annoying puppy dog.

"Sorry."

Arthur sighed before finally saying, "Just help me into it will you."

Moments later, he was hitting Merlin's shield with overzealous enthusiasm.

Then, there was a shout and he hit the ground, pain shooting through his head.

"_Merlin!_"

"It's never 'thank you' with you, is it? I don't know why I bother." Beside Arthur was a sword, shiny and sharp.

His servant just saved his life again.

Arthur ducked as a guard swung his sword at him. Suddenly Merlin was there pushing him out of the way of a fatal blow.

On a mission to retrieve a sacred magical artifact, it was Merlin that knew the object would explode.

Possessed by a sprit from the other side, he nearly killed his father again. Merlin and Gaius saved him just in time.

His servant was always there. Through the think and the thin, the nasty and the nice.

What would a man be without his shadow?


	5. Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: So, this is crack humour. More humour, yay! This was an prompt from Laughy-Taffy the Grape (or at the time Start with a D). At least I think it was her.

* * *

><p><em>How did I end up here?<em>

Merlin never understood how he ended up in these situations. It could be said that his life was rather paranormal. He could move objects with his mind, fell in love with a winged-cat, and was the son of a man who could control dragons. Not to mention, he saved the prince from a magical person or creature every other day. All while living in a city where a king would have him dead if he ever figured out what Merlin did every day. And it wasn't doing Arthur's laundry.

But, not even small men that called him 'magic' or possessed his guardian could top the craziness of a talking tree. He had been walking through the forest, looking for some of those elusive herbs -he never understood why Gaius sent him, for he could never seem to find them- when an oak had waved him over. For not only could the tree talk, but it could move. He had been stunned to say the least and pinched himself several times. Finally, accepting that what he was seeing was real, he sighed.

And the reason, the tree called him over was just to say 'hi'.


	6. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: This story was written accidently when I was trying to write the idea for the latest chapter of A Glimpse. It just grew into something else entirely. Don't you just love that.

* * *

><p>Uther wandered down a path that lead to the gardens in a secluded area behind the castle. It was one of his favorite places. He and Ygraine used to visit it all the time before she had died. For many years, he didn't go there for it pained him to remember his beloved wife. He even tempted to have it destroyed. But, at the last moment, he changed his mind, unable to ruin something that meant so much to them both.<p>

Lately, though, the garden had drawn him. It was a place of peace in his wild and confusing life.

Someone had been taking care of the garden. Though, many of the bushes were overgrown and weeds tried to devour the flowering plants. It was beautiful all the same. He stopped to smell a rose, a light pink one. It had been one of Ygraine's favorites.

He sat down on a bench, the same bench where they had first kissed, and sighed. He wondered what had become of his life. Letting his thoughts drift away from the disturbing and to something more pleasant, he smiled at the memory of his loved one. The flower's fragrance let his mind slip away.


	7. The Meaning Of A Hug

Disclaimer: I do own Merlin. :) *Merlin runs away.* Come back!

A/N: A bit of reflection, Arthur has after Beauty and the Beast. I will never say how long it took me to write this and I think my beta would agree.

* * *

><p>Hugging someone means you care.<p>

As a prince, he was supposed to be strong, decisive, and detached. Showing emotion meant showing weakness.

He tried to remember a time when his father had willingly hugged him or showed any sort of open affection. It was only in a rare moment of vulnerability that Uther would show some emotion toward his son. Most of the time he was cool and collected, the way a king was supposed to be.

It was okay to show an interest, to show concern, for someone, just not in public and only if said person was a noble, someone of worth. But, never for a servant. It just wasn't appropriate.

But, somehow a skinny, dark haired, idiot had wormed his way into his life, throwing his safe world and his privileged perspective into chaos, and the prince found that he did care for his servant, a great deal.

However, caring could be dangerous. Bad things could happen to those we care about.

So, he would throw things at this servant, call him names and give him unnecessary chores. Anything other than admit how he really felt.

That is why Arthur would never, ever give Merlin a hug.


	8. Flickers

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: So, my friend asked me to write this idea a long time ago. But, she wanted it longer than a drabble. *cheeky grin*

* * *

><p>He didn't know when he started seeing them, flickers of the future. They haunted his sleep. He would wake sweating and trembling, clutching onto his pillow for dear life. He tried to convince himself that they were his normal, usual dreams where Arthur would die in every horrid imaginable way possible.<p>

That was until one of them nearly came true.

It was a normal banquet. (They only seemed to hold one every week.) Then, it was like deja'vu. He recognized the man in that hooded cloak. The pitcher he was holding fell to the ground where it crashed to pieces.

He moved swiftly across the hall, grabbing Arthur and throwing him to the floor.

People screamed, searching for the assassin. In the chaos, the hooded figure slipped away, glaring at Merlin with his one good eye.

"Merlin, what the hell?" Arthur demanded, when he realized there was no apparent danger.

"I thought..." Merlin whispered in a confused voice.

"And I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that. Now, get back to work." Arthur hissed, shoving Merlin toward the broken jug, "I'll deal with you later."

Merlin felt like he was going crazy. He wondered if this is how Morgana felt.


	9. Flashes

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: efox: Thank you for all the lovely lovely reviews!

This is the sequel to Flickers. For princessmelia, who wanted a seqeul.

* * *

><p>He was barely holding on. Merlin wondered if this was how it was like to be broken. His days were so confusing. He couldn't tell day from night. He didn't know what was real anymore. There was only one thought Merlin held onto. <em>Save Arthur.<em>

Merlin woke up, or at least he thought he had, and prepared for the day. He pulled a blue shirt over his head and tied a red neckerchief around his neck. He felt the trepidation he always did, lately, before he opened the door to start his day.

He tumbled down the stairs. Gaius turned his head toward his ward, "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." Merlin murmured, plunking himself down at the table. He looked up at Gaius and almost did a double take. The physician appeared to covered in boils and dark circles around his eyes. Then, Merlin blinked and the image was gone.

"What's wrong?" Gaius asked, when Merlin stared at him too long with haunted eyes. His eyes had been too sad lately, hollow. Like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. But, no amount of coaxing would convince Merlin to tell him what was wrong.

"Nothing." _Of course._


	10. Glimpses

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: LunaShadowWolf13 and princessmelia wanted another sequel. Well, here is the sequel to Flashes.

* * *

><p>Merlin was tired, so very very tired. He was tired of seeing all the ways Arthur could die or how the kingdom would fall. He didn't wait to see anymore strange things, not all were of this time. He was weary of seeing contraptions made of metal that moved faster than horses and buildings taller than the sky. He wanted everything to go back to normal. He wanted to be sane.<p>

He sat on the steps, his eyes closed, the night falling around him. He felt a presence sit down beside him, the folds of her skirt brushing against him.

"Merlin," He felt a hand on his arm, "Is everything alright?"

He sighed, oh sweet Gwen on the path of such ruin. "I'm fine."

"No, Merlin, you're not. You hardly smile anymore. You avoid people whenever possible." He felt her raise his chin, felt her examining his face. Her voice was soft, "When's the last time you had any sleep?" Sleep, the place of dreams. When he slept, he dreamed. He didn't want to dream anymore. Gwen's hand moved from his chin to his cheek. "Open your eyes."

"I can't."

"Please," she begged.

He did. Oh, the things he saw.


	11. Glimmers

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: LunaShadowWolf13 and princessmelia wanted yet another sequel. :) Well, here is the sequel to Glimpses.

Thank you efox. I'm glad you love drabbles that make you think.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Merlin asked, helping Arthur into his armour.<p>

"You know me, Merlin. I'm always ready." Arthur said and grinned at his friend.

"I have this feeling." Merlin said quietly as he tried to broach the subject.

Arthur scowled at his manservant, "You always have a feeling." Merlin looked just a bit put out. "Well, what is it? I suppose another sorcerer is about to attack or perhaps its a magical creature this time."

"Never mind. I'm sure everything will be fine." Merlin said, passing Arthur his sword.

"You're not going to try to convince me to pull out, are you?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"It's not like you ever listen to me anyway." Merlin said, his voice sounding slightly despondent.

"That's not true." Arthur argued. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You know I take your council seriously. Now, stop sulking."

"I'm _not_ sulking." Merlin said, petulantly.

"Oh, come here." Arthur said, frowning at his moody servant. He seemed to be melancholy a lot lately.

"You're not going to try a punch me again." Merlin asked, eyes wide, as he started to back away slowly.

"Course not." Arthur said before he gave chase to one particular escaping friend.


	12. Inklings

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: This is the sequel to Glimmers. There will be one more after this.

* * *

><p>Arthur feared for his manservant. Merlin knew things that he should not. He kept running about, trying to save the day. It was like he had no concern for his own well-being. There were rumours. Rumours were very very bad.<p>

Gaius worried for his ward. He was so very depressed. He would barely eat, barely sleep. He avoided human contact whenever possible. Gaius just wished Merlin would talk to him, that he wouldn't continue to hold the weight of the world on his own.

Lancelot was concerned for his friend. He could usually guess what was wrong. He had known during the siege that Merlin had been planning to go after the Cup of Life. He also knew that whatever was bothering Merlin now was connected to the boy's magic. He just wished he could help.

Gwen cried for Merlin. She didn't know what was troubling him but it made her sad. She couldn't stand to see him hurting. She tried to help him, but it just seemed to pain him more and that made her sadder still.

Merlin knew he could not go on like this. He was scaring his friends, he knew. Something would have to be done.


	13. Lights Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: The final story in this series. Sequel to Inklings.

You should also check out Sirro134's story 'Nightmares'. It is based off this series. I know she would really like that. :)

* * *

><p>Merlin trudged into the physician's chambers causing Gaius to rise from his bed and rush toward his ward.<p>

"Where have you been?" he asked, worry and alarm lacing his voice. He looked out the window. The moon was low in the sky. It had to be almost dawn.

Merlin didn't answer. He slumped into a chair; his expression was one of exhaustion. Though, there was no tension lining his body and his shoulders were no longer slouched. He looked a lot more peaceful than he had in a long time.

"Merlin!" Gaius demanded of his silent ward.

Merlin looked up at his guardian -actually looked- with tears of relief in his eyes, "It's gone, Gaius. They're gone."

"What is gone, Merlin?" Gaius bid the boy.

"The visions. The dreams. They're all gone." Merlin said, a smile lighting his face.

"You were have visions?" Gaius asked, though he had suspected as much. Merlin had known things that he shouldn't.

"Hmm...yes." Merlin said, putting his head down on the table.

"Merlin?" Gaius inquired.

There was a soft moan, then, "I think I would really like to sleep now."

And the first time in what seemed like a long time, Gaius smiled.


	14. Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: ArodieltheElfofRohan's review indicted that she wanted a direct continuation to Glimpses (that is the one where Merlin and Gwen were sitting on the steps). She wanted to know what would happen if Arthur saw them.

* * *

><p>Arthur searched through the castle for his manservant. This particular activity had become one he did far too often. Was it too much to ask for a competent servant?<p>

He left the castle and turned a corner where he stopped dead. He'd found Merlin. He and Gwen sat on some steps, her hand on his face. She said something quietly to him and he responded in kind. Arthur stood frozen, not knowing what to think.

There was a gasp from Merlin and he pulled away from Gwen suddenly, falling off the step. Gwen's concerned voice carried through the distance between them as she said the servant's name. Merlin backed up, squeezing his eyes tight. She reached out and pulled Merlin toward her, wrapping her arms around his thin shoulders.

Arthur felt a flash of sharp hot pain in his chest. He _wasn't_ jealous, he wasn't. He _knew_ there was nothing to worry about. They were both too loyal and Gwen loved him, not anyone else. While his head knew the truth, his heart continued to think differently. He let a long slow breathe.

Then, he turned around and left them huddled on the steps. He would have to trust them.


	15. Enclose

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: So, it is my birthday tomorrow. And I can think of the best present. =D

* * *

><p>Merlin stared out the window at the fog beyond. It was so thick that it was like a wall, a thick oppressive wall. He shivered at the thought of trapped in a cloud so dense.<p>

"Merlin," the physician called. He scrambled off the table and ran off to work, late again.

He rushed through the door of his master's chambers to find Arthur already dressed and waiting.

"Sorry," Merlin mumbled as he headed toward the bed.

"Don't bother," Arthur said, "We're going out on patrol."

"What?" Merlin stopped and stared.

"Did I stutter? Get my stuff. I'm already late."

"We're going out there?"

"Yes. For Gods' sakes, Merlin, hurry up."

Merlin started to gather Arthur's things together, "Wouldn't it be safer to stay inside?"

"It would. But, a knight's life isn't about being safe. Come on."

Several minutes later, Merlin found himself on horseback on his way out of the city. The only good thing about the fog was that Arthur couldn't see him quivering. He could hardly see the horse in front of him. A man could get lost in here forever. The thought sent a shiver through Merlin's body. How he wished he could be home right now.


	16. Damaged

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah.

A/N: I'm back! Yay! I suppose I should mention there is a slight spoiler for the fourth episode of the fifth series in this chapter. So, if you don't like being spoiled...

* * *

><p>"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked suspiciously as he watched his friend jump, clearly startled. A small vial fell out of his hand and rolled under the table.<p>

"Nothing, sire," he said innocently.

"You were pouring something on my food." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that." He shrugged, "Just a potion from Gaius. He said it would help with your injury."

"Injury?"

"Yes, sire. You were hit on the head." Merlin said and mimed getting knocked out.

Confusion passed over Arthur's face, "Right, right of course." A bright grin enveloped his face, an easy trusting grin, if not a bit dopey, "You're a good friend, Merlin." He slung an arm over Merlin's shoulder. "So, what's for breakfast."

"Only your favorites, of course."

"Course, course." Arthur nodded and stared at the food, "You sure I like this?" He poked at the strangely colored fruit.

"Of course, sire. It's an orange. You tried it last week. An emissary brought it from Odin's kingdom. He sent it as a gift to commemorate your new alliance together."

"Odin? He killed my father!" Arthur rose from his seat, reaching for his sword.

"There's nothing that can be done at this moment." Merlin said, soothingly. "Here, have some bacon."

"Yes, I do like bacon." He smiled again. Merlin sighed a breath of relief as Arthur finished his breakfast. Arthur smiled in delight as he bit into an orange.

Finished, Arthur stood up, "Merlin, why are you just standing around? I'm sure you have things to do."

"Right, of course." He picked up the platter and turned towards the door. "How are you feeling?"

Arthur gave him a funny look, "Right as rain. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Arthur shook his head as he watched Merlin walk towards the door and close it behind him.

* * *

><p>AN: No, Arthur is not OOC. He just has some brain damage. A conversation with flaming-crystal-star brought as to the conclusion that the only way he is still functioning is if Merlin is slipping him medicine to heal him. He's been knocked out 3 out of 4 episodes these season so far!


	17. Life's Blood

He felt raw like someone had stripped him bare and rubbed salt into his wounds. He looked at the woman who held his life in her hands.

"Why so silent, Merlin? Did I say something upsetting?" Her smile was one of a wolf that had torn out his throat and waited as he bled to death. She couldn't resist taking another bite, letting his life's blood flow faster out of him.

"Shall I drop this then?" Waving the pendant in the air by two loose fingers. His eye followed it desperately as he struggled against his bonds. "Put you prince out of his misery?"

His muffled exclaimation hardly pased the cloth in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." That smile again, "I didn't hear you." He barely registered her taunting mockery as he watched as the pendant slipped, fell from her now empty hand.

His magic, useless, restrained by the same binds that held his body in place. No amount of fighting could save Arthur. He could only watch as the necklace plummeted to the ground. The world slowed to a crawl. Everything seemed to pause the moment before his world ended.

There was hardly a noise as he bled out.


	18. Climb Up That Wall

A/N: Tag to 'A Lesson in Vengeance'.

* * *

><p>Merlin reached for another rock, pulling his weight up further. <em>Almost there. Almost there. Don't look down. Don't let the knights look this way. Let Arthur be alive. <em>Please_, let Arthur still be alive. _He was pretty sure he would feel it if he wasn't. He was pretty sure that his heart would wrench out of his chest and he would die on the spot. He didn't like to admit it but he lived and breathed for Arthur.

He really hoped his magic would cure him. The last time he tried to heal someone with magic, they had died. To say he was feeling less than confident right now was an understatement. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Arthur will be fine. You will cure him and everything will be fine! _He wouldn't let it not be fine. Arthur _would _live.

He nearly slipped when he heard a call beneath him and several knight's went running past beneath him. His heart nearly flew out of his chest and he leaned his head against the stone wall. A few more feet and pulled himself onto the ledge of the window and pushed the glass slightly. He made it. Now, came the hard part.


	19. Never Too Much Sun

Merlin lay in the green grass staring up at the sky. His eyes flashed gold and some leaves floated off a tree to dance in the wind the above his head. He smiled at this moment of peace and quiet only to be interrupted by a soft, "Merlin."

"Gwen." He grinned, raising himself up on one elbow. She was wearing a yellow dress, the color of the sun.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Lying on the grass." He gazed up at her bemused expression.

"Yes, I can see that."

"Care to join me?" He gazed at her inviteningly and lay back on the grass.

"Arthur is looking for you."

"I know."

"It probably isn't best to annoy the prince in the first week of his service."

"Probably not, no."

"Well?" Gwen was watching him expectantly.

"Well, what?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to get up?" The sun was warm on his front, making him feel quite drowsy, happy, content. Something he hadn't really felt since coming to Camelot. It seemed to be one incident after the next.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Well, are _you_ going to join _me_?"

A sigh and a laugh and Gwen joined him on the grass.


End file.
